With Arms Wide Open - AU w/ Qui & Obi
by Nei
Summary: 5 years after TPM. Obi is married and Qui is still alive.


Title: With Arms Wide Open  
By: Nei  
Email: superman0587@juno.com  
Category: Drama (I think)  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars characters are the   
exclusive property of George Lucas. All others belong to me.  
I have no official permission to use these characters, but   
I'm not being paid for it either!  
Feedback: Yes Please!   
Time Frame: 5 years after TPM  
  
*WITH ARMS WIDE OPEN*  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
- With Arms Wide Open, by Creed  
  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan, pacing will only make the time move more slowly."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi ran a hand threw his hair. He sighed and sunk into the chair beside his former Master. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon."  
  
His friend smiled. "If I had ever had children, I'm sure I would have been nervous too. But getting impatient will do no good. Patience-"  
  
"Is the only way to true peace and harmony within the force. I know, Master," he said with a teasing smile, which Qui-Gon returned. Obi-Wan had been a Knight for little more than five years, yet at times like this he still felt like a Padawan.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
The short Calamarian entered the room with a four year old child clinging to her. He squealed let her loose when he saw his father. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as Nate crawled into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi. I couldn't get him to go to sleep. He told me he needed to see you."  
  
"That's fine, Bant," he said, cuddling the child close. "I think I needed to see him too. Hello Nate."  
  
The toddler snuggled into his father's lap. "Hi daddy. Is mommy done havin' da new baby yet?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Not yet, son. Soon, I think."  
  
Bant sat down beside him and smiled. "How is she?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. They've been in there an awful long time. She's in pain. I can feel it. I wish Healer Ilan would let me in there. Do you think there's any chance-"  
  
Qui-Gon cut him off with a chuckle. "I think he was quite firm about his decision after Zon's birth. It took him twenty minutes to revive you after you fainted."  
  
Obi-Wan glared at him. Bant laughed. Obi-Wan turned to his friend. "What?"  
  
The small healer giggled. "I'm just wondering what 'hopelessly romantic' name Riya is going to give this child."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. His wife loved romance novels. Both of their sons had been named after characters in them. Their firstborn's full name was Nathanien Hansford Kenobi. Riya had described it as 'hopelessly romantic', and Obi-Wan had thought that was pretty extreme until their next child had come along. She had named him Zonabeis Jaquille after reading a novel about a 'hopelessly romantic' spy who had died for his beloved. Obi-Wan called them simply Nate and Zon, much to Riya's chargrin.  
  
"Knight Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan lept out of the chair, forgetting the sleeping child in his lap. He caught Nate before he hit the floor. He placed his son, still fast asleep, in Bant's arms and looked wide eyed at the healer. "Yes?"  
  
Healer Ilan grinned. "You have a daughter."  
  
Obi-Wan whooped and jumped into the air, nearly knocking over a row of chairs. "Can I see her?"  
  
He nodded, and Obi-Wan sprinted through the swinging doors and down the hall to his wife's room. He stopped when he got to the door, and peeked in ever so slowly. Riya was laying on the bed, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow. Her dark green eyes were staring down at a small bundle in her arms. She sensed her husband enter the room greeted him with an exhausted smile.  
  
"Obi," she whispered. "Come see her. She's beautiful."  
  
Obi-Wan carefully walked towards his wife. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the tiny bundle. Her skin was red and her nose was wrinkled. Her head had a thin layer of blonde hair covering it. Her blue green eyes were only half open. She could hardly be described as beautiful by most standards, but to her proud father she was much more lovely than any jewel.   
  
"Oh force, Riya," he breathed. "We did it again. We created another human being. Look at her. She's ours, Riya. She's breath taking."  
  
For several long moments the two parents were completely silent, awed by their new daughter. Obi-Wan layed a kiss on Riya's forehead. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, dad," she teased. "How does it feel to be the father of three?"  
  
"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."  
  
"You want to hold her?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and Riya passed the bundle into his waiting arms. A tear dropped onto the blanket. Obi-Wan cuddled her gently. "What did you name her?"  
  
"Jeriah Linaaotea. She was the heroine of a novel I was reading a few months ago. Do you like it, Obi? I think it's so hopelessly romantic!"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Jeriah," he said, looking into his girl's eyes. "Little Jeri. It fits."  
  
Riya sighed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! You are impossible. Can't you call our children by their proper names?"  
  
"Not until you give them proper names," he teased, kissing her. The baby started to cry in protest. Obi-Wan laughed. "You don't like that, do you? Get used to it, Jeri, 'cause I'll never stop kissing your mama." He kissed Riya again to emphasize his point.  
  
Riya smiled and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan looked at her. "You are so beautiful, Riya."  
  
She chuckled. "I'm a mess, Obi-Wan. I'm dirty and exhausted. I do not look my best right after I have a baby."  
  
"To me you do. It's the 'I'm a momma' look, and there isn't a more lovely one."  
  
"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "May we come in?"  
  
Riya smiled. "Yes," she called.   
  
Qui-Gon entered holding a sleepy eyed Zon. Nate was clutching onto his boot. Bant, Garen, Reeft, Siri, and Master Lidia Hi followed. The boys caught sight of their mother and ran to her side.  
  
Riya smiled at her sons and patted the empty space beside her. They both climbed up beside her, and were careful enough not to make any unnecessary movements. Obi-Wan turned the baby around so her brothers could see her face. They silently studied their new sister.   
  
The rest of the group surrounded the bed, studying Obi and Riya's newest child. Siri smiled. "Oh Riya, she's beautiful!"  
  
Riya smiled back. She and Siri had been best friends since they had been padawans, despite the fact that they were completely different in almost every way.   
  
"Riya, you've done it again," said Lidia. She stroked her former padawan's forehead. "Siri is quite right. She's very lovely."  
  
"Daddy.. di' I look like 'dat when I was born?" Nate asked, turning big green eyes up to his father. Obi-Wan chuckled.   
  
"Something like that. You had more hair, I think."  
  
Obi-Wan handed his daughter to Qui-Gon. "Are you ready for your third god child?" he said, a twinkle in his eye.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer. He was totally enamored with the baby in his arms. He felt instantly connected to her. He hadn't felt this with either Nate or Zon. He couldn't explain it.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"   
  
The Jedi Master's head jerked up. He caught his former padawan's gaze. He smiled. "She's a gem, Obi-Wan. You two must be proud."  
  
"We are," Obi-Wan said, his eyes sparkling. "We are." He turned to Riya, who was fast asleep. The Jedi Knight smiled. "She was exhausted."  
  
"That's our cue to leave," Lidia said, motioning to the others. "Having a child is hard work. She needs her rest."  
  
They all filed out, except Qui-Gon, who stayed behind with Jeriah in his arms. He was still totally taken with the young girl. Obi-Wan watched them from the doorway. Qui-Gon wasn't saying a word. He was just studying her with his cool gaze. Jeriah seemed to feel the bond between them too. She used her tiny hand to grab Qui-Gon's finger.   
  
Someone tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. He turned around to see a healer standing there. His face was grave. "Knight Kenobi. We just got the readout on Jeriah's midichlorian count."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't like the look the healer was giving him. "What.."  
  
"She's not force sensative. Her midichlorian count isn't even half of what it would need to be for her to be trained as a Jedi. I'm sorry."  
  
Obi-Wan looked again at the scene in the room. He was torn inside. For two Jedi to have a child that wasn't force sensative was very rare, and the child was considered unfit to live in the Temple. Most of the children ended up staying in the Temple anyway, because they had no family to speak of outside of the Jedi. Obi-Wan had seen how they were treated. It broke his heart. He didn't want that for Jeriah.   
  
But he didn't see any other choice.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, sensing the other Jedi's distress. "What is it."  
  
"Jeriah. She's.. she's not force sensative."  
  
The wrinkles on Qui-Gon's face deepened in concern. He knew what would mean for Jeriah and her family. He set the sleeping child down in the bed the healers had provided for her, and moved to his friend's side.  
  
His eyes looked haunted. Their were more worry lines on his forehead than should ever appear on a thirty year old. He slowly sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands. "How could this happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve a defective child?"  
  
Qui-Gon knelt beside him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know you don't mean that. When you first saw Jeriah, was your first thought 'I will love her if she's force sensative?'"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.   
  
"Of course not. When you first saw her you loved her. Will that change just because she isn't force sensative?"  
  
Again, Obi-Wan shook his head.   
  
"Then neither should your pride in her. She is a beautiful girl. She's strong and healthy, she has a good mind. Just because she isn't force sensative doesn't mean she's less of a person than Nate or Zon."  
  
"But what are we going to do with her? I don't have family to send her to. My mom died two years ago and my father and brother and living alone. They're confirmed bachelors. They would have no idea how to raise her. Riya doesn't have any family at all. I don't know what we're going to do."  
  
"Keep her here," Qui-Gon said.   
  
"What will everyone think?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what they think. It matters what you think of your daughter. You are going to have to raise her. Your opinion of her is going to matter very much. She needs to know right from the start that you will love her no matter what."  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at the bed that held his daughter. "It won't be easy."  
  
"I know. You will face opposition. She's different. Different is always met with opposition. People are afraid of the unknown. Even the Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling for a long time. Finally he looked at his former Master. "I'll give it a try."  
  
"Do or do not, there is no try."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer. He stood and walked to his daughter's crib and gently picked her up. He cuddled her to his chest and let tears fall on her face. "I'm sorry, Jeri. Sorry I doubted you. I love you. That will never change. No matter what. You are different, but it isn't a bad thing. You will be great, even if you're not a Jedi. I love you, Jeri."  
  
Qui-Gon watched the father and daughter for a moment, than backed out of the room. They needed some time alone. They needed to go close, they were going to have a rocky road in front of them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Should I continue?  
  
  



End file.
